


Merry Christmas!

by HSNA_venn



Category: IMFACT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Its christmas!, M/M, idolverse, this is a family friendly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: IMFACT decided to celebrate 2018's Christmas together! They had fun setting up the christmas tree.





	Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2018 for IMFACT Amino but just got around to transfer it to here. I also got a line inspired from incorrect imfact on twitter which I used in the fic!
> 
> Enjoy reading and have a good day everyone!

The idea was brought up randomly by Ungjae on the day they were practicing.

 

“Hey, what if we set up a Christmas tree for this year upcoming Christmas?”

 

Now Jian doesn’t celebrate Christmas but the idea seemed enticing, his eyes immediately sparkled hearing that.

 

“But why?” Taeho asked, confused with his head tilted. Ungjae just shrugged his shoulder.

 

“Why not?” He asked with a cheeky smile.

 

Taeho was later seen ordering a Christmas through an online store with an overexcited Sang scrolling through with him.

 

When the Christmas tree arrived at their porched, Jeup let out a sigh of relief that it wasn’t too large. Thankfully, it was just the right size to fit in their living room.

 

The tree loomed around the small space, it’s bare leaves made the decorative plant look lonely.

 

“Where’s the decoration?” Jeup asked, head turned towards Taeho, Sang and Ungjae who was looking at the tree proudly.

 

“The decoration should be brought by all of us of course!” Ungjae said. “Christmas is all about that jolly get-together feeling.”

 

“Does that mean we’re going to go out? All five of us?” Jian asked, his eyes shining even more brighter ever since they started this whole Christmas ordeal.

 

Jeup was about to open his mouth, his brows furrowing slightly but Taeho cut him, abruptly swinging his tiny arms around Jeup and Jian’s shoulder, grinning. “Of course! We’re going to have so much fun!”

 

They turned out having a lot of fun as they wanted after finally being able to go to a trip to Everland. They rode on rides – Jian passed out – went to see and pose with the many decoration sprawled all over the place and even did a Vlive with Ifs. Christmas music played wherever they go filled with other visitors jolly laughter.

 

They were just done doing the Vlive and was happily munching on some steaming food in this cold season when Ungjae nudged at Jian, motioning towards a merchant store, a cheeky smile on his face. “Hyung, come on, let’s go shopping.”

 

Jian’s eyes darted towards Ungjae’s grinning face to one of their managers. “Alright, I’ll go ask.” With that, he went towards their female manager, leaving Ungjae smiling victoriously.

 

“Don’t look so smug.” Taeho chuckled towards their youngest, who seemed to cannot stop smiling but hide his face behind his mitten hands instead, just so Taeho won’t see his ‘smug’ face. Taeho just rolled his eyes before the small vocalist caught Sang crouching down, a snowball balled up on his hands.

 

The younger had a mischivious grin and his eyes seems to lock onto Jeup, who if look could kill, Sang would be running his tail between his legs.

 

“Don’t you dare.” Jeup muttered lowly, drawing out his baguette like a sword. It’s an attempt to protect himself from Sang, who was standing up now and was making his way to the older.

 

“What did you say, hyung? I couldn’t hear you.” Sang said innocently, his arms behind him. “I think I might need to come closer. Can you repeat what you said, hyung?”

 

Jeup eyes squinted even more. “I said Don’t you freaking da- HEY!”

 

Jeup was barely able to avoid the incoming snowball after Sang suddenly – and dramatically- faked a fall that caught Jeup off guard.

 

Sang’s maniac laughter irked Jeup even more.

 

“Gosh, you should have seen the look on your face Jeup!” Sang wheezed out between his laughter, eyes brimming with tears as he remembered Jeup’s flustered face. From the sideline, Taeho and Ungjae chuckled at the two.

 

“Why you little-“ Jeup marched towards Sang, the tip of his ears red with his cheeks dusted in a slight pink from embarrassment. Before Jeup could get his hands on Sang though, Jian arrived with a pout.

 

“Jeez, I can’t believe you’re having fun without me!” Jian said with his arms crossed, pouting at his members.

 

“Do we look like we’re having fun?” Jeup asked in slight annoyance, his hands nearly choking a still laughing Sang.

 

“Yes.” Jian said towards the main vocalist, one eyebrow raised as if challenging the older and Jeup would be damn if he back down so he raised BOTH of his eyebrows, asserting his dominance.

 

“Okay okay you two, that’s enough.” Taeho butted in with a slight chuckle. “Jian, what did the manager say?”

 

“Oh!” Jian’s face suddenly beamed, as if he remembered what he initially came for. “She said we can go shopping! But only for an hour though, then we have to meet up at the main entrance.”

 

“One hour is more than enough.” Ungjae said with a smile. “Shall we go then?”

 

They came home with bags of decoration. Their managers had squinted their eyes at them, questioning but thankfully none of them said anything much to their relief. It was going to be difficult explaining to them that they had a Christmas tree inside their tiny dorm.

 

“Come on, let’s decorate!” Jian was literally beaming at this point, staring at the tree with so much interest. Beside him, Ungjae chuckled as he placed down their shopping bags and sat down on the floor.

 

“Alright, let’s start decorating now.”

 

One by one, they started to add things to the tree, their style showing with each item they place. Ornaments hang prettily along with decorative snowflakes and Christmas lights. By the time the tree was done, it truly had a sense of IMFACT to it. One thing stood out the most though.

 

“Why is there a picture of Jian on top of the tree?” Sang asked confusedly as he stared up at the now beautifully decorated tree. Beside him, Ungjae wiped a fake tear. “Because he’s a star.”

 

“You guys are so silly.” Jian rolled his eyes from his position sitting on the floor. “Jeup, pass me that bag. I think there’s a star inside it.”

 

Jeup obediently threw the bag over to Jian with one hand while the other hand was clutching tightly around a strawberry milk carton, Jeup sipping it obnoxiously.

 

“I swore I bought it.” Jian muttered under his breath as he rummaged blindly around the opaque bag. He felt a blunt but sharp edge object and immediately pulled it out, thinking it was the star but to his surprise it wasn’t.

 

“Eh?” Jian blinked dumbfoundedly. “Is this…?”

 

When realization sunk in, Jian face immediately heated up and he was about to hurriedly shove the ‘offending’ object back inside the bag, cursing whoever bought it. To his dismay, before he could put it away, he felt a hand on his shoulder as a head peered over him.

 

“Hm, what are you looking at hyung?” Sang asked curiously.

 

Jian mentally cursed to himself and hurriedly tried to shove it but Sang caught his wrist as his face splited into a grin. “Is that a mistletoe?!”

 

Ungjae whistled from somewhere. “Wow, looks like you two will have to kiss!”

 

“We are not kissing!” Jian shouted, his face red till the tip of his ears. He heard Sang laughed at him as he felt hands cupped his face.

 

“Aw, come on. What’s wrong with a little kiss by the mistletoe?” Sang’s eyes danced with mirth as he leaned closer.

 

Jian immediately went into his gay panic, sending the mistletoe flying out of his hands. As Sang was about to close the distance, a hand got in between them and smacked Sang lightly.

 

“If he doesn’t want to kiss, then you shouldn’t be kissing him.” Jeup grumbled in annoyance, his eyes squinting. “Beside, the mistletoe is already gone.”

 

True, the mistletoe had been sent flying into the air and landed in between Taeho and Ungjae, who was now looking at each other.

 

“The rule is to kiss even when the mistletoe is gone.” Sang said while sticking his tongue out. Good thing Jeup had already withdrawn his hand or else Sang’s tongue would come into contact with his palm. “Why won’t you let me kiss Jian hyung? Could you be, jealous?” Sang said teasingly, a smirk on his face.

 

“Why you little- let me at you!” Jeup tackled a now laughing Sang onto the floor and Jian decided to leave the scene, crawling away a safe distance from the wresting pair and away from the two members making out across the room.

 

Now where was that star again?


End file.
